Un segundo golpe de suerte
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Minato la rescato nuevamente de unos raptores, kushina pensaba que su suerte brillo nuevamente, ahora lo compensaria como el heroe que era. minato por su parte queria estar con ella en su cumpleaños. feliz cumple bella By Peste21


_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:**__ Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw. Apartir del 18 al 21 de noviembre se subirán las historias que participan en este megaregalo_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

_Hola gente, soy, peste 21._

_Este fic es una respuesta al llamado de mi nee-chan __**Aniyasha,**__ quien pidió a todas sus "hermanitas naranjas" que escribieran un fic de regalo de cumpleaños para __**Bella**__**S.**__, a quien yo descubrí hace poco tiempo en el mundo de fanfiction (hace dos o tres semanas ) y de la cual solo puedo decir que escribe historias geniales, para mí son de las más entretenidas , en especial porque escribe "sin miedo" yo a veces me siento intimidada al escribir, pero ella parece que lo hace con toda naturalidad. (en fin, debí haber dicho eso en un review, no aquí, pero no me resistí) _

_Pueeeeessss… aquí está el resultado, Bye … ahhhh , se me olvidaba, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!_

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**Un segundo Golpe de Suerte.**

**.**

**By: Peste 21**

**.**

Había llovido toda la tarde, pero a Kushina no le importaba, a ella le gustaba el olor del pasto mojado y la calma del bosque después de la tormenta. Por eso había decidido caminar por aquellos lugares solitarios, quería experimentar, aunque fuera por un rato, la paz de estar a solas.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, pero lejos de encontrarse feliz se sentía sola, más de lo que nunca se había sentido, ni siquiera cuando era una recién llegada a la aldea había vivido algo como eso. No podía dejar de pensar en la familia que había perdido ya tiempo atrás, en su ciudad natal a la que nunca volvería, no porque no pudiera, sino porque sencillamente ya no existía.

A pesar de todo, Kushina no dejaría que nadie viera su dolor, este era un peso que ella debía cargar sola, no quería que los otros la vieran desfallecer, por eso mantenía siempre una cara alegre y activa, no dejaría que la gente la compadeciera.

En ese momento un ruido se escuchó entre los árboles. Tan solo había pasado un mes desde su último intento de secuestro, era una suerte que Namikaze la hubiera salvado, pero un segundo golpe como aquel no ocurriría.

Kushina siguió caminando por el bosque como si no hubiera escuchado ruido alguno, pero un nuevo sentimiento de peligro la rondaba a cada paso, no sabía si lo indicado era correr, hacerlo tan solo llamaría la atención de sus perseguidores.

De pronto, una sombra se movió desde la copa de un árbol y se interpuso en su camino, era un ninja renegado, que la miraba con ojos curiosos.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Una pequeña ninja de la aldea de la hoja. – A Kushina no le gustó la forma en la que se lo dijo, estaba más que claro que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una ninja? – preguntó casi inocentemente, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, que lograría que bajara la guardia.

- Tienes razón, una chica tan linda como tú no puede ser una ninja. – Kushina lo había conseguido, era obvio que un tonto ninja como ese caería en su plan.

El ninja se acercó confiadamente a ella, mientras que Kushina sentía un desprecio inigualable por ese sujeto, ¿cuándo entenderían los hombres que mostrarse tan necesitados no era la mejor manera de conseguir chicas?, solo los hacía ver como pervertidos.

El ninja tenía una sonrisa triunfal, como si se hubiera topado con el premio mayor, pero la chica estaba decidida a borrársela de la cara. Justo cuando él estaba por sostenerle el brazo, Kushina lanzó uno de sus más afilados kunais en su dirección.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme. – Dijo peligrosamente la chica, haciéndole una profunda cortada en el antebrazo.

- Bruja, me las pagarás. – gritó el sujeto. Kushina sonrío internamente, ese ninja debía estar loco si creía que la iba a vencer con frases cliché y unas habilidades tan pobres.

El ninja contraataco con su kunai, sin embargo, para la pelirroja fue muy fácil evadirlo nuevamente. En ese momento el ninja llevó sus manos a su boca y emitió un silbido que retumbó en todo el silencioso bosque.

Kushina palideció al ver que de la nada salían otros cinco sujetos, aparentemente también eran ninjas renegados, a juzgar por la línea horizontal sobres sus protectores. En ese momento sintió que los ojos de uno de los ninjas sobre ella.

-¡Un momento! - exclamó el sujeto que la miraba a la distancia –. Yo conozco a esa chica, es la jinchuriki de la aldea de la hoja, estoy seguro de que el señor feudal del país del rayo pagará una cantidad considerable por ella.

-_oohhhhh, genial _– pensó Kushina sarcásticamente, parecía que en los últimos días todos los ninjas renegados la veían como la mejor oportunidad de negocios. Tan solo un mes antes, Minato Namikaze la había salvado de un grupo de secuestradores, pero, para ser honesta, le dolía recordarlo.

La pelirroja saltó hasta lo alto de un árbol y comenzó a lanzar más kunais, pero su oponente fue más rápido y le lanzó una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego. La chica había logrado escapar, por muy poco, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo. De pronto, un dolor en la pierna la detuvo.

El ninja la había quemado. Kushina abrió los ojos horrorizada en cuanto vio el rastro de sangre en el piso, seguro que la seguirían con facilidad, tampoco podía avanzar con mucha rapidez , la habían atrapado de nuevo.

De repente, Kushina sintió que una serie de cadenas la atrapaban quitándole la movilidad, por lo que perdió el balance y cayó al suelo pesadamente, no tenía escapatoria, ni la posibilidad de usar el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas, aún no lo sabía controlar completamente, de seguro sería un desastre .

La visibilidad de la chica se volvió borrosa ya que se encontraba boca abajo, mirando el pasto a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, el grupo de ninjas celebraban victoriosos por el negocio que harían al venderla a una de las aldeas enemigas de Konoha.

Kushina dejó salir unas cuantas lagrimas, era el peor cumpleaños de su vida, seguramente nadie se daría cuenta de que ella había sido raptada, no tenía familia, ni nadie que la quisiera en realidad, solamente era una extraña en aquella aldea. Tan solo notarían su ausencia cuando los atacarán usando al zorro.

De pronto, las voces de los ninjas se detuvieron. Kushina quería saber que estaba pasando, pero la chica no podía ver nada, tan solo vio una ráfaga de aire amarillo moverse de un lado para otro. Kushina trató de levantar el rostro del suelo pero las cadenas cortaban su piel cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, sin embargo, escuchaba que a su lado se libraba una batalla. ¿Sería posible que alguien hubiera venido a salvarla? ¿Sería posible un segundo golpe de suerte?

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una pequeña ráfaga de aire que la rozaba, parecía ser un kunai con la fuerza suficiente para romper las cadenas que la atrapaban. La pelirroja se arrodilló sobre el pasto y se miró los brazos, estaban completamente quemados por el metal. En ese momento, la ráfaga amarilla se detuvo frente a ella.

- ¿Minato? - preguntó sorprendida Kushina al ver al rubio mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules.

- Oh, vaya, esas heridas no se ven bien. – Dijo Minato realmente preocupado, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y revisaba las quemaduras causadas por las cadenas. Kushina sintió que se sonrojaba, el calor subía a su rostro conforme el rubio pasaba suavemente sus manos por sus brazos.

De un momento a otro, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Minato sentía algo similar, ya que lo vio estremecerse y evadir su mirada.

- Gracias por salvarme, otra vez. – Dijo Kushina atropelladamente mientras se levantaba y seguía el camino que dirigía hacía la aldea.

Minato no entendía que había pasado, ¿qué habría hecho mal?

-¿Qué? - Trato de preguntar mientras se levantaba torpemente del suelo, pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo.

El rubio sabía que se veía completamente patético persiguiéndola como un perrito por el bosque, pero quería saber exactamente porque estaba molesta.

- Kushina, espera, ¿Por qué estas molesta? Yo solo… por favor, dime qué fue lo que hice mal. – Pero la chica ni siquiera le dirigió una segunda mirada.

Minato no sabía que pensar, un mes atrás cuando la había rescatado por primera vez, la tuvo en sus brazos por un breve momento, la sangre le hervía por la emoción cada vez que recordaba la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo, y sus ojos mirándolo con la suavidad que da el profundo agradecimiento, aquel instante había sido uno de los pocos en su vida en que algo le había quitado el aliento.

Tal vez por eso había pensado que podrían a llegar a ser más cercanos, probablemente él era un pobre iluso.

- Oye, Kushina, este… no sé porque estas molesta, pero por lo menos deberías…

- ¿Darte las gracias? – preguntó enfrentándolo con aquellos ojos que tenían fuego en su interior.

-pues… sí. – respondió algo nervioso por su reacción.

- Gracias, imbécil. Gracias por recordarme lo patética que soy. – Minato sintió que algo no estaba bien, ella no estaba molesta con el chico, pero aun así parecía dispuesta a desquitarse con él, le pasaba algo malo.

-Yo no quería eso, simplemente te estaba buscando, fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero la esposa del Hokage me dijo que habías salido, y como hoy era tu cumpleaños… - Dijo Minato mientras se frotaba el brazo algo avergonzado. El chico vio como Kushina se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica.

- Bueno… me preguntaba si quisieras ir a comer algo conmigo, tú no quieres estar sola en tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

-¿Tú qué sabes, Namikaze? - Dijo la chica antes de seguir andando como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Minato, realmente no sabía que había hecho mal, es más, ella había pasado por encima de sus buenas intenciones como si fueran una alfombra vieja.

Esa no era la Kushina que él conocía, de la que se había enamorado. La persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche, esa mujer increíblemente fuerte, con una voluntad de hierro y que siempre decía lo que pensaba, siguiendo adelante sin importar los obstáculos.

Realmente él quería ser como ella, a veces se guardaba lo que pensaba, soportaba muchas cosas que lo molestaban solo por no incomodar a los otros. En cambio, Kushina nunca dejaba que la pisotearan, así que por primera vez en su vida tomó la decisión de decir justo lo que estaba en su mente.

- ¡ESTAS LOCA, KUSHINA UZUMAKI! – gritó de tal manera que las aves de los arboles cercanos salieron despavoridas. La pelirroja lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, posiblemente, no esperaba que el honorable, bueno, tranquilo y bobalicón Minato se fuera a alterar de semejante manera. Se suponía que él siempre tenía una sonrisa amable y pacifica en su cara, no que iba a estallar en frente de una compañera shinobi.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó la chica nuevamente con aquel fuego en su mirada que la caracterizaba.

- Estás disculpada. – se burló Minato –. Pero aun así quiero saber porque me tratas tan mal cuando yo solo quiero ayudarte. Por favor, Kushina, te salve porque no quiero que nadie te hiera, yo me preocupo y quiero invitarte a salir, no sé qué hacer para llegar a ser tu… a-amigo.

Kushina parpadeo unas cuantas veces, parece que había tocado una fibra sensible en ella.

- ¿Por qué habrías de preocuparte por mi? Tú no eres nada mío, ni mi hermano, primo, ni siquiera mi amigo, te aseguro que no me habías notado antes, yo no tengo a nadie en esta aldea, aquí nadie se preocupa por mí, así que no vengas a decirme mentiras, puede que pienses que soy desagradecida, pero no me importa. Sé que me salvaste solo para presumir. Oh, el valiente Minato Namikaze salvo a la doncella en peligro. – Dijo la chica con veneno en su voz –. Si quieres ir a presumir a tus amigos y maestros, hazlo, a mí no me importa.

Con su velocidad de ráfaga, Minato se ubicó en frente de ella, estaba molesto, realmente furioso, así que la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Te prohíbo que me hables así, te prohíbo que me juzgues como si supieras todo acerca de mí, ¿Qué importancia tiene si te noté hace poco tiempo? He podido aprender mucho de ti, sé que finges ser feliz, pero te sientes sola, porque en realidad lo estas, y yo quería acompañarte el día de tu cumpleaños –. El rubio suavizó la presión que ejercía sobre los hombros de Kushina, pero no quito su mirada de la de ella.

- Lo siento mucho. – murmuró la chica. En ese momento, Minato la atrajo hacía su cuerpo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, ella dudo, pero finalmente le devolvió el abrazo.

Minato sintió pesadez en su respiración, se estaba quedando sin aire, los labios de Kushina eran demasiado tentadores como para dejarlos pasar, así que lentamente se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente. Para su sorpresa, ella le devolvió el beso y entrelazó las manos alrededor de su cuello.

Minato se estremeció al sentir el roce de la piel de la chica, así que rompió el beso, y tomó sus manos como lo había hecho minutos antes. Posiblemente se estaba volviendo loco, pero quería más de ella, lo quería todo, pero no lo quería así, prefería esperar a que ella realmente le correspondiera, no quería abusar de su vulnerabilidad, si lo hiciese, Kushina lo odiaría después y no soportaría algo como eso.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Kushina volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Minato no tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos y prepararse para el beso, tan solo se dejó llevar por la impulsiva chica de la cual se había enamorado hacía unos cuantos años, pero que estaba convencida que la había notado tan solo un mes atrás.

-Realmente querías esto. – afirmó Kushina mientras pegaba su frente a la de él. Minato deslizó sus manos por sus brazos hasta sus caderas y suspiró muy cerca de los labios de la chica con un "sí".

Kushina sonrió de lado –. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el "perfecto" Minato Namikaze tenía eso en su interior. – Dijo burlonamente.

- Estás loca. – Repitió Minato antes de comenzar de nuevo ese baile /juego que habían iniciado sus labios momentos antes, pero esta vez de una forma diferente, más sensual y a la vez más necesitada.

Finalmente, el chico se detuvo para recobrar el aliento. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja lo miraba de la misma manera en que lo había hecho un mes antes.

-Siento todo lo que te dije, hoy no fue mi día. – Suspiró Kushina tratando de articular cada palabra mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Minato.

Minato rio levemente. – Por supuesto que es tu día, es tu cumpleaños, vamos, hay que celebrar.

La habitual sonrisa de Kushina regresó a su rostro. – Perfecto, pero tú invitas.

- Claro que sí. – Exclamó Minato. Después, tomo la mano de la chica y juntos caminaron por el bosque mientras Kushina sentía que la soledad se evaporaba, probablemente no le disgustaba tanto Konoha como había pensado inicialmente.


End file.
